


Snow Day

by blazogirl18



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Gen, Kind of Angsty but not really, Mention of beheading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazogirl18/pseuds/blazogirl18
Summary: Sometimes the best medicine is a day with your cousin.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melancholy_Daydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Daydreamer/gifts).



There was something about the chill of a winter’s morning that irritated the skin around Katherine’s neck. These bumps would appear that would itch like crazy. The faded line would be a bright red from her absentminded scratching. She had tried an army of different types of creams, but nothing seemed to work. The best course of action seemed was to just hide it from everyone else. Wearing more turtlenecks and scarves wasn’t unusual with the change of weather, so no one seemed to notice. 

Well, almost everyone.

Anne had been dead set on ignoring the strange phenomenon that came with the cooler climate. Why acknowledge a problem when you can just ignore it and, hopefully, the problems go away? It wasn’t until Anne noticed Katherine’s strange behavior that she decided to try to do something. 

“Katherine, you up?” Anne swung open Katherine’s door to see the girl curled up under a mountain of blankets. 

“What is it, Anne?” Katherine sighed. A head and a flash of faded pink hair poked up from the mound.

“So, I know that we don’t hang out as much as we honestly should and I was wondering…” Anne trailed off as she leaned against the doorframe. 

“Wondering, what?”

“If you wanted to go sledding with me? It snowed last night. So, I thought maybe we could put your Christmas present to good use.”

“What Christmas present? You haven’t gotten me anything yet.” A wrapped passage was promptly thrown into her face. 

“Yes, I have. Merry Christmas.” 

Katherine cautiously opened the gift to find a soft pink scarf with an embroidered K at the ends. She slipped it on and smiled graciously at her cousin.   
“Thank you.”

“You can thank me after we have a killer time today. So hurry up and get dressed, for the world is our playground today.”

At some time during the night, the world had been turned whiter than normal. Frost decorated the windows like delicate lace and the snow sparkled like the glitter that had been spilled all over the floor. The sun had cast a gentle glow around the yard that was different from its normal glare.

Katherine strolled outside to see Anne in the middle of the driveway with two circle sleds in her hands. “Where’d you get the sleds?”

“I found them on the side of the road on my way home last night.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Oh, yeah, so I was driving home. I just sort of glanced over and saw them. And I was like, Kitty would love these, so I grabbed them. They aren’t damaged or anything. Also, I washed them, so we’re good.”

“Okay,” Katherine cautiously took the bright pink sled from her cousin. 

“Anyway, I was thinking we could go on that slope over there. It’s a little bit of a walk, but I think it’ll be worth it.” The pair traveled in silence for most of the way. It was kind of hard to keep up a conversation while scrambling up a hill. No, it was much easier to just let the morning wash over them. 

At the top of the hill, the girls had a clear view of the land below them. Their house reminded Katherine of the gingerbread houses she had seen in the windows of shops in town. Everything looked so small and adorable. 

It was perfect.

“Race you to the bottom!” Anne’s cheerful voice interrupted Katherine’s inner monologue.

“You’re on.”

And so the next hour was a blur of sliding and shouts. There was a sort of lightness in Katty that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She missed having moments like this where she could just stop and breathe. She never wanted this moment to end. It wasn’t until Anne’s legs had started burning from the trek up did they decided to take a break. 

They lay in the snow and taking in everything before Anne spoke.

“It itches, doesn’t it?” Katherine turned to look at her cousin in surprise. “Don’t pretend to be shocked. You didn’t do a great job of hiding it.”

“I don’t see why it worries you,” She grumbled.

“You seem to forget that I’m also going through the same thing you are. He chopped off my head too, remember?” Katherine blushed. Normally, she was the one doing the reminding. 

“I didn’t want anyone to worry. It’s nothing.”

“You know none of us want to see you suffering, right? Right?” Katherine said nothing.

“Katty,” Anne reached out and grabbed her gloved hand. “I know how hard it is to trust, but believe me, we are nothing like that Thomas prick. All we want is for you to be happy.”

“I know that.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I don’t want your help!” Anne pulled away, startled at her outburst.

“Okay then,” She moved to get up, but Katherine stopped her.

“No. That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“I just,” She stopped, struggling to find the right words, “I don’t want you to see me as some sort of burden. I’m more than capable of taking care of myself. I don’t want you to forget it or something. Catherine, Parr, Jane, they all treat me like I’m some sort of child, but I was queen too. I know that you think if you baby as much as possible now, you can erase all of the pain, but it doesn’t work like that.”

“Well then, what can I do?” 

“What?” Anne grabbed Katherine and hauled her up.

“What can I do? Even if you don’t want me to baby you, I can still help. And if that bugs you so much, then you can think of it as you helping me because this scar has been a bitch for the past few weeks. At first, I was thinking that it was super dry or something, but lotion changed nothing, I’ll tell you that. Most scarves just sort of weaken it, but then Jane showed me this special yarn that just sort of made it…” 

Katherine listened to Anne trail off in a state of semi shock. It was strange. She had gotten so used to brushing off the offers of help from the other girls that Anne’s strange, but charming, insistence was a nice change of pace. 

“Hey, Anne?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want it to go inside and have Jane make us some hot chocolate?” Anne grinned and looped her arm in Katherine’s. 

“Only if I get all the marshmallows.”


End file.
